Zatch Bell! Trilogy
by CajunKing000
Summary: 100 are being chosen and then the Flames of Battle shall ignite! Accepting OCs! OCs Needed! SYOC! Look inside for more information.


**Okay, **so this Zatch Bell! Fic has been rattling around in my head for a while, and I wanted to give it a shot! It will be Trilogy, and in true Zatch Bell fashion, there will be a lot of characters! Which means I need a lot of characters!

I could make them myself, but then I'd miss out on seeing what your creative minds could come up with So, I'll be Accepting OCs until the end of January. I would make the deadline the first, but that's too little time with the holidays and all for some people.

I'm looking for at Most 30 OCs. That is a tall order, I know, but I'm not entirely sure how many I want to have so I'd like to be able to choose.

This does mean some won't make the cut, at least for the 1st part that is. And some will be knocked out of the Tournament. I just thought you guys should know the deal, since this is Zatch Bell. I do promise to make the fight scenes as awesome as possible though.

And this is an **AU** Fic, where the Mamodo from before don't exist. Zatch, the King, none of them are the in this. So yeah, there are Spell-types up for grabs. But let's stay away from outright stealing canon spells.

**PM Me!** **Contact Me if you want to send an OC! C'mon guys, tis the season of Giving! I'll put it on my Profile later.**

* * *

_The Flames of Battle ignite, and a war of 100 is waged for one to be King! Furious battles scar the earth. Some shall rise above their vice, others will be crushed and overtaken by their own. A golden crown and unimaginable power awaits the victor. _

* * *

"What?"

He stood there, looking anywhere but directly at her and her red, glaring eyes. She certainly wasn't happy. She had had no luck with anyone in the shopping district, obviously not outside of his school, and he was sure that after she had moved on from there, her efforts had been futile.

James cleared his throat, and reached under his beanie to scratch the back of his head, "You talked to a couple friends of mine at the shopping center… I mean…" He was at a loss for words. Why was he trying to do this? This girl was insane; she had been stamping around everywhere, and forcing people to look at some book, that, according to his friends, was nothing but gibberish.

In the back of his mind, he had a reason though: To keep her from disturbing his peaceful times. She was loud. She was kind of annoying. He didn't want her in trouble either… but it was more so for the benefit of his tranquil lifestyle.

"Let me read the book is what I'm saying… Couldn't hurt…" James shrugged his shoulders.

He glanced up, and then immediately glanced down at his feet. Her glare had just become harsher. It was almost scary just how angry she looked. He could almost _feel_ it, her anger, coming off of her in waves. And the area was surprisingly warm despite the fact that it was winter.

She spat on the ground, and he grimaced. She approached him and shoved the book in to his hands, "Fine," She said dejectedly. She ran a hand through her red hair and just looked away. After undoubtedly dozens of failures and rejections, he could imagine how hopeless she'd be.

He opened the book in his hands to a random page, and he had to agree with his friend: Nothing by gibberish. It looked like some ancient language, and if not that then it was a bunch of random lines. He thumbed through the pages at first and there was nothing different, and then he let them rapidly go by.

Gibberish. Nothing but…

He stopped on the first page, and he nearly dropped the book in shock. The first line lit up orange, and the next second the book was snatched from his hand. The girl had it now…

"… Wha…" She looked up at him, not with anger this time, but with shock, and confusion. She looked back down at the book, and back up to him again. She shoved the book back in to his hands rather forcefully, "Yes!" She cheered in pure elation now, "Yes yes yes!" She performed a backflip, and while she nearly fell afterward, she never stopped smiling.

"What does it say? What does it say?" She asked him.

James glanced down at the first line, "The first spell…"

* * *

The first part of the story will be called **The King's Tournament: The Flames of Battle **and it will published sometime next year.


End file.
